calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementary School
Calvin attends Miss Wormwood's first grade class at a run-of-the-mill elementary school in his hometown. Appearance From the outside, Calvin's school is colored a varying shade of purple. It has no known floors apart from the ground level. Although the configuration of the entrance varies beween being raised and being on ground level in the strip, it always seems to provide access to the main hallway. The hallway projects left and right from the entrance; on its walls hang the students' lockers and at least one water fountain and clock. It is lit by neon arrays on the ceiling. The hallway is flanked by the classrooms, Principal Spittle's office and presumably various other facilities, including the staff room (or teachers' lounge), the school counselor's office and the bathrooms. Underneath the windows of the classrooms are thick decorative bushes. The school features an auditorium that was used to perform the school play; it is most likely on the right arm of the hallway. There is also a cafeteria (though it may have also been combined with the auditorium, like some real-life elementary and middle schools) and a gymnasium (often where Moe tortures Calvin in gym class.) The recess court is accessed from a double door at the end of the hallway's left arm. The court contains swings, a set of two see-saws, a slide and monkey bars. The flagpole may or may not be placed in the court; otherwise it could be on the roof. Past a fence, the recess court expands into the back fields, which contain at least one baseball diamond. Calvin's class Calvin's class is the first grade class taught by Miss Wormwood at Calvin's Elementary School. Layout The appearance of Calvin's class is thoroughly inconsistent; sometimes the blackboard is at the front, behind the desk, other times it is on the wall facing the hallway door (the door itself changes position as well). Still, there are some observable constants. In the 11/10 through 11/21 1986 story arc, Calvin's father refers to the "25 kids" in the class play. Unless he is mistaken or exaggerating, Calvin's class holds 25 students. However, Calvin himself once had a line suggesting the class has thirty students. Other strips visually indicate that Calvin's class holds at least twelve students. Although his position changes constantly, Calvin is always one desk away from Susie (whether in front, behind, or next to her). In a single strip, a gray metal closet of contents unknown was seen at the back. Known Class Members These are students that are irrefutably in Calvin's class. *Calvin *Susie Derkins *Ronald *Claire *Jessica *Russy White *Candace Possible class members These are students at Calvin's school; whether or not they are in his class is unknown. 1. Blake 2. Moe 4. Tommy 5. Tommy Chesnutt 6. Flow 7. Clarence 8. Filthy Rich See Also *Nutrition and the Four Food Groups Running gags Calvin's school is used to stage many running gags. These include: *Moe's constant bullying, such as extortion or simply wanton pain-dealing. *Calvin asking Susie for test answers. Susie gives Calvin a preposterous answer, which he always believes. *The drinking fountain sprays in Calvin's face. *Calvin's outlandish oral reports. *Calvin missing the bell. *Lunch with Susie. *The length of time for the recess period being up, with Calvin always wanting to stay on the playground even after it ends. *Calvin's belief that the staff are aliens in search of human slaves. *Calvin spacing out into a dinosaur-themed or Spaceman Spiff fantasy. *Calvin being asked for answers he doesn't even care to know. *Waiting for the school bus. *Calvin cutting school. *Calvin imagining the school being destroyed. Category:Places Category:Stubs